Reincarnation
by BlackStar42Roses
Summary: Hibari and Tsuna are in love, but fate has its cruel ways of tearing them apart. Days stretch into centuries as the two experience reincarnation in order to meet again. Though their love will be challenged, a greater force will reunite them. Yaoi, fluff.
1. Chapter 1  Rome

**Blackstar:** Hello there *bows* this is my first KHR fanfiction, not to mention my first time posting. It's an honour to meet you all! *bows again* Please be gentle with me, I'm still learning and getting around. ^_^ Thank you for taking this time to read!

**Kat:** Star! What are you doing! *headlock*

**Blackstar: **Gwahhhhhh! _

**Nillini:** Ooh, what's this 8D It's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction :D Well, I'm no expert, but shouldn't you be mentioning something to the readers before you start? ;)

**Blackstar:** Uggggwahhhhh =_= *still in headlock*

**Kat:** I'll start then :D *tightens grip* This is Yaoi! I'm warning you beforehand right now; if you're not a fan of boyxboy love, then please don't read on. THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND FINAL WARNING. I will not tolerate inappropriate reviews and comments. Please be respectful, and I will most certainly be courteous to you.

**Nillini:** Blackstar, Kat, and I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All names, characters, events, manga and anime are property of Akira Amano, we're all doing this because we're fans. Any events in this series are based off our imagination, any occasions related to any persons living or dead are entirely coincidental. Gawd, I sound like such a stiff!

**Blackstar: **Wheeze! And finally, I hope you enjoy yourself. Please read and review! All comments will be greatly appreciated. And the fact that this fanfic happens to take place in various historical settings will probably earn me a lot of criticism because I'm no good at history Q_Q And I should probably mention that Kat and Nillini are my best friends. Kat likes to torture me and is a huge fan of Hibari, and Nillini likes pretty much everything, especially creeping me. Kat, I can't breathe!

**Kat: **Ehh? Oh right, I forgot I was trying to strangle you :D *lets go*

**Blackstar: ***collapses onto ground* *twitches feebly*

**Nillini:** Well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Reincarnation

Chapter One

Rome

Hibari sighed, shifting in his seat. His advisors droned on, talking about some issue that Hibari was sure wasn't worth his time.

"_Who let this moron in anyway?" _Hibari thought, eyebrow twitching.

The advisor finished off his speech, and Hibari waved him away. Just as the senile old man had left the throne room, Tsuna came running in, arms full of scrolls.

"Your Majesty!" Tsuna panted, bowing quickly. Hibari sat up, mood improving dramatically at the sight of his cute little scribe. "The recodes your requested."

Tsuna looked up, blushing a rosy red. Hibari smirked and stood up, walking down from his throne towards his scribe until they were merely inches away from each other. Tsuna's face flushed ever more as Hibari reached out to take the scrolls, their hands brushing together ever so slightly.

"Herbivore…" Hibari said, inspecting the paperwork. "You're missing three."

Tsuna squeaked in shock, bowing over and over again. "I'm so sorry your Majesty!" he stuttered. "I'll get them right away."

Tsuna had barely turned before Hibari reached out and caught him around the waist with one arm, smirking as the boy lost his balance and fell backwards against his chest. "Herbivore…" Hibari whispered, his lips just grazing over his ear. "Make it quick."

Releasing his scribe, Hibari chuckled as Tsuna took off towards the door. While waiting for him to come back, Hibari unfurled the scrolls to look over them. For a moment there was a peaceful silence, and then Hibari heard it. But it was already too late. A rush of footsteps, and Hibari turned, scrolls falling to the floor, startled for the first time in his life. A trident pierced through his stomach in one clean thrust, and Hibari choked, eyes widening, blood rushing. Falling to the floor, he could only utter a single coherent word to his assassin as the other smirked and ran away.

"Pineapple-!"

Everything was darkening. His eyes were closing. The last thing Hibari remembered was a gasp, the sound of scrolls hitting the floor, and small warms hands holding his lifeless face before blacking out.

* * *

**Blackstar: **Well...that's wasn't so bad, was it? ^_^""

**Kat:** DANG YOU STAR YOU KILLED HIBARI! D: *super chokehold*

**Blackstar:** Gasp! *fails arms and legs wildly* Nillini help meeeeee!

**Nillini:** Hm? OH RIGHT. *turns to readers* THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! ^^ Please submit a review, all feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! :D Is that what you wanted me to do, Star?

**Blackstar:** *FACEPALM*

**Kat:** Until next time, people. *smirks*


	2. Chapter 2 Old England

**Blackstar:** Hello again, everyone, how are you? I'm very well, thank you for asking, except for my RATHER SORE NECK FROM LONG PERIODS OF HEADLOCKS. *glares at Kat*

**Kat:** Psh. Stop whinning. I can make it much worse if you like. *cracks knuckles*

**Blackstar:** *gulps*

**Nillini:** Now now children, we don't want any violence do we? *smile*

**Kat:** LEAVE NOW YOU BUTT.

**Nillini:** Wahhhhhh Starry Kat's being so mean to me! Q_Q

**Blackstar:** *sigh* Let's get this over with. The disclaimer: We do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, we are simply fans. Any events in this story related to persons living or dead are entirely coincidental. Now, I'm going to go finish my homework.

**Kat:** OH NO YOU DON'T. *headlock*

**Blackstar: **AGAIN?

**Nillini:** Enjoy the second chapter everyone ^^

* * *

Reincarnation

Chapter Two

Old England

The cobblestone streets of old England were slippery in the grimy weather as Hibari walked smartly down the road, carefully avoiding the massive puddles on the uneven ground. All around him, people shuffled to move out of his way as Hibari strolled down the street. No one dared to cross the famed aristocrat of the Vongola Family, one of society's highest ranked clans. Hibari was the current head of the family, and there was no one foolish enough to challenge his title. So many would wonder why this important man was heading into that shabby looking flower shop on the corner of Nami Street.

The reason? Sawada Tsuna.

Hibari almost smiled as he opened the shop door,, chimes tingling on the rainy day. He removed his top hat and picked up his hedgehog cane, wiping his shoes on the worn welcome mat. The sweet aroma of fresh flowers filled his nose as he breathed in, relishing the refreshing scent that he could always smell on Tsuna whenever they were together. A rush of footsteps made Hibari jerk, nerves mysteriously on end as Tsuna ran down the stairs from the floor above to greet his customer. Hibari shuddered. For some reason, quick footfalls made his stomach queasy.

"Welcome to Sawada Florists—Mr. Hibari!" Tsuna's face flushed bright red as when he caught sight of the handsome young man.

"Hello, Tsuna." Hibari smirked. "I'm here for the usual."

Tsuna blushed again, nodding as he scrambled around to wrap up the rose already waiting on the counter. Hibari was a regular, and everyday he'd make a trip down to Sawada Florists just to see Tsuna. And while he was visiting, he'd buy a flower since he had more than enough money to spend. Pulling out a note, Hibari paid for the flower and was admiring Tsuna while he worked when the aristocrat noticed a beautiful blue flower sitting on one of the shelves.

"Tsuna…what is that?" Hibari asked. He'd never seen it before. The blue was gorgeous.

"Ah!" Tsuna said, breaking into a smile. "It's a forget-me-not, Mr. Hibari. A flower to remind the one you love of yourself if you're going away."

Hibari surveyed the flower again, then smiled and said, "Get me one of those, Tsuna."

Tsuna obliged, immediately reaching up to the shelf to take one down. When he handed it to Hibari, the young man suddenly moved forward to cup Tsuna's face with his hand.

"M-Mr. Hibari?" Tsuna spluttered, face, if possible, reddening even more.

Carefully, Hibari tucked the blue flower into Tsuna's hair, adjusting it slightly. Then he bent down to brush his lips lightly against the brunette's cheek.

"There's something I have to do…and I might not be able to come back." Hibari said quietly. "In case I don't…I hope you won't forget me."

And then he was gone, out the door before Tsuna could even more. Confused, the shorter touched the flower in his hair. What on earth was Hibari talking about?

He found out the next day.

Tsuna opened the shop to find sunlight illuminating the normally rain-drenched city. The heat was welcoming, but it sent chills down Tsuna's spine. There was not a single cloud in the sky that day. The neighbours were out, and they were gathering on the road, whispering and murmuring. As Tsuna walked forwards to see what was going on, he caught bits and pieces of the hushed conversations around him.

"…the Vongola Family…"

"_Attacked at night!_"

"…by the Rokudo Family…"

"…such a cowardly act…"

"…but Mr. Hibari was there!"

"…yes he was…"

"What happened to him?"

By now Tsuna had managed to push his way to the front of the crowd. And what he was made him fall to his knees in disbelief. A black coffin was being wheeled though the street, its destination obviously to the King's Castle, for the Vongola Family had been in His Majesty's service for many decades already. A purple clothe was draped over the polished casket, and placed across the surface was the hedgehog cane. The whispers around Tsuna dissolved into a faint buzzing, words becoming garbled in his ears.

"…the poor man…killed!"

"Mr. Hibari was killed?"

"…he died…burning his mansion to the ground so his trapped enemies wouldn't attack the village…"

Tsuna's eyes burned. Hibari's words replayed in his head again and again. Hibari already knew of the attack…he sacrificed himself so the Rokudo Family wouldn't attack the village…the village where Tsuna's flower shop was….

As the coffin rolled by, a gust of wind ruffled Tsuna's hair, and the forget-me-not drifted onto the cobblestone road.

Hibari was gone.

Hibari was not coming back.

Tsuna's restraint broke, and he cried his hear out in the street, tears falling like rain onto that little blue flower from clouds that will never exist in that village again.

* * *

**Kat:** ...Hibari dies again? 0_0

**Blackstar:** Yes he does Kat...didn't you read this? Q_Q

**Kat:** ARRRGH YOU KILLED HIM AGAIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

**Blackstar:** Ahhhhh! No! No! No more headlocks PLEASEEEEEEE D;

**Nillini:** Oh children these days ^^ Please don't forget to review! We always appreciate comments~ Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Civil War

**Blackstar:** Welcome again everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this! *bows*

**Nillini: **Hmm, you've been working on this thing, haven't you? :D

**Blackstar: **It's 1:05 am right now and I'm dying of sleeplessness Q_Q

**Kat:** It's your own fault for procrastinating while doing homework. *smirks*

**Blackstar:** Ughhh…shoot me now, Kat, before I die D;

**Kat: **No can do, since you're so lazy today I have to read your disclaimer for you ^^ None of us own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, we're only fans, and any of the stuff Star wrote up that has any relations to persons living or dead is COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL TO THE EXTREME! Heh heh heh D

**Nillini:** Oh Kat, you're so strange sometimes xD Please read and review!

**Blackstar:** Enjoy~

* * *

Reincarnation

Chapter Three

Civil War

Tsuna rushed about, grabbing a tub of cold water to wash down Gokudera's gaping wound. The silverette hissed, but gave a weak nod of thanks for Tsuna's help.

"Keep that on." Tsuna instructed as he hurried over to where Lambo was lying on the cot, breathing heavily. Taking a wet rag, he wiped the curly-haired teen's face and changed the bandages on his arm. He was about to close the first aid kit when Ryohei came rushing in, supporting a badly injured Yamamoto.

"TSUNAAAAAA! WE NEED YOUR HELP TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna immediately rushed over to help Yamamoto sit down while he asked Ryohei to get him another bucket of water. By the time he was done, Yamamoto was no longer in critical condition but Tsuna was covered in grime and blood. Chrome took over for him while he ran out of the tent to wash up.

Tsuna held his hands under a broken water pipe in the valley nearby, the closest place he could access clean water. Being a nurse in the Civil War wasn't easy. He'd had to take care of many patients, and watched as even more of them slip away from life. Sighing, he dried his hands on his shirt and shivered in the cold wind. Flashes of red and orange bloomed from the darkness. Explosions shook the ground beneath him.

Tsuna wondered what his older brother, Giotto, was doing out there right now. He and Gokudera's older brother, G, Yamamoto's cousin Asari, and Ryohei's step brother, Knuckle, were all soldiers in the army, fighting in the midst of fire and gunpowder. Chrome's separated twin brother Murkuro and half-sibling Deamon were both soldiers on the opposing army, Murkuro a Major and Deamon a Major General. Drawing a shaky breath, Tsuna squeezed his arms around his stomach. What was happening out here?

"Worrying about those herbivores?"

Tsuna jumped at the familiar voice that belonged to a certain raven standing a mere foot away from him. "C-c-colonel Hibari!" Tsuna flushed at the sight of him. "What are you doing out here, sir?"

Hibari did not immediately reply, choosing instead to direct his eyes towards the battlefield, onyx orbs smoldering. Tsuna stared at the pale face, wondering what went through the mind of the young military prodigy. Hibari Kyoya wasn't the younger brother of General Alaude for nothing. A sudden gust of wind blew by in the middle of the night, making Tsuna shiver and sneeze.

"Ah-choo!"

Hibari's attention was suddenly directed to the shaking nurse, and the next thing Tsuna knew, a warm, heavy coat was being draped over his shoulders. "Colonel!" Tsuna said in surprise, looking up at Hibari's face, only to be pulled into a rather comforting one-armed hug from the taller man. Tsuna colored at the gesture, face snuggled up against Hibari's warm chest. The said man then placed his chin on top of Tsuna's head, resting on the fluffy brown locks.

"Don't worry about your friends." Hibari said softly, just loud enough for Tsuna to hear. "They're an eyesore at times, but…they're omnivores. They can take care of themselves."

Tsuna felt a lump in this throat, fighting back tears. "I know," the brunette whispered. "I know, sir."

Hibari sighed, and then surprised the teen by kissing him on his forehead. "I have to go now." He said softly, stooping down so the two of them were eye level. "I have to be present on the field. I just came to say good-bye."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "No, sir, please don't go!" he choked, throwing his arms around Hibari's middle, pulling he man closer to him. "The fire…on the battlefield…I have this feeling it's going to take you away…again."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at those words. _Again_? He'd never been caught in a fire in his life, even though he'd never had much of a liking towards those flickering flames. And he'd only met Tsuna several months ago, since his Alaude knew Giotto, Tsuna's older brother. So the sudden tingling in his chest didn't make sense to him. Why was he so worried about leaving Tsuna behind? He gently pried the thin arms off himself and held Tsuna at arm's length away.

"It'll be alright. I promise."

Hibari didn't give the younger any time to think. He was swallowed by the darkness before Tsuna had a chance to say anything else. Tsuna stood stock still, and then drew the coat around his shoulders, hiccupping. Hibari said he was coming back. He was. He had to be. Tsuna ran back towards the tent, making a mental vow to work hard until his Colonel returned from the field. But deep in the bottom of his heart, the brunette already knew the answer. From the moment he'd let Hibari walk away into the darkness…he wasn't going to return.

It was dawn five hours later. The sounds of the cannons had not ceased through the night, and Tsuna's hands had never stopped working either. Exhausted, the nurse wiped sweat from his forehead and finished bandaging Squalo's cut. There was time to get a drink of water, since Kyoko, Ryohei's little sister, and her friends Haru and Hana had been able to come over from the other tent to help during the night. He had just ducked out of the tent when he heard the shouts of the men coming back from the field.

Looking in the direction of the group, Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Giotto, G, Asari and Knuckle walking back down into the valley carrying a stretcher covered in a white sheet. He saw Reborn, the Lieutenant General, whisper several words with a tearful Asari before hurrying into Alaude's command tent. As the group of four men walked past Tsuna, the teen struggled to take a breath. He knew who was under that sheet. Falling into step behind his friend's brothers, he followed them to Alaude's shelter, where they lowered the stretcher onto the ground, covered in morning frost. Giotto looked over his shoulder and threw an arm over his little brother's shaking form.

Alaude emerged from the interior of his tent, his steel grey eyes grazing over the form of his younger brother's body on the earth. Reaching down slowly, the General pulled back the portion of the cloth covering Hibari's face. There was no trace of pain in the raven's features. He looked as though he was merely sleeping. Alaude's hand quivered as he covered his eyes with his palm, hiding the tears that slipped between his fingers and onto his cheeks rebelliously.

All around them people were crying or mourning. Gokudera was standing silently next to G, supporting his worn-out brother. Asari and Yamamoto wept openly together, watching their friend's body lie still and cold. Ryohei, Knuckle, Kyoko, Haru and Hana were huddled in a group, shaking with sadness.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward, pulling Hibari's coat off his shoulders and dropping to his knees in front of Alaude and his Colonel. "You promised." Tsuna whispered, tears trickling down his chin. "You promised, Hibari Kyoya, you promised!" Burying his face in the rough material, Tsuna bawled his heart out. A promise was supposed to be a promise.

But sometimes, promises could be broken.

* * *

**Blackstar:** Damn it I'm finally done! D *whew!*

**Kat:** There's so many people in this chapter 0_0

**Blackstar:** Yes, I know Q_Q And I messed around with everybody's personality this time, I feel like a moron D

**Nillini:** Well, where are we off to next in the timeline then?

**Kat: **I came up with the next one :D Just saying ^^

**Blackstar: **Yes, yes, yes you did, now I want to eat lettuce! Wrap this up for me Nillini xD

**Nillini:** *pouts* FINE! Please review! All comments are valued and will recieve a reply ^^ See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Late 1800

Okay! I told myself that I would finish this chapter, and I did. I SWORE IT. Recently it's been getting harder and harder to write…I ran into a lot of problems during the school year, and I apologize deeply for taking so long to write another chapter ;A; Thankfully my drive is (sort of) back, so I fully expect to finish this story in one go. Ughhhhhh. Dying. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is property of its creator. I'm only borrowing it for a little bit~. Any events, characters, or situation related anyone or anything past or present, fictional or non-fictional, is entirely coincidental.

Europe, Late 1800's

The street bustled with life in the warmth of the evening sun. Tsuna sat at the dock, surrounded by a group of chattering people. The cute brunette peered around his easel at the man sitting on the stool set up in front of him. After a brief glance, his hands immediately went back to work, sketching out the man's rough beard and top hat with the piece of charcoal in his hand. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he focused on the last part of his drawing. Finishing with a few smooth strokes, Tsuna scrawled a quick signature at the bottom of the paper and handed it to the man.

"Here you go, sir." The young artist said brightly, wiping his hands on the flimsy apron tied around his waist. The crowd leaned in appreciatively, admiring Tsuna's artwork. Comments flew back and forth between them.

"It's beautiful."

"Outstanding!"

"What a genius."

Tsuna smiled at the pleased look on the man's face, and then dropped several coins into the small tray on the dock, tipped his hat to the brunette, and left. Immediately, others began clambering forwards, requesting their portraits to be drawn. Tsuna laughed a little, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, everybody, I've got to pack it in for the day. I'll be here tomorrow morning, though. You're welcome to come back then."

The crowd murmured again, mostly in disappointment, and then dispersed. Tsuna rolled up his papers, then carefully collapsed his easel. He tipped the coins into a small pouch, weighing it carefully in his hand. It should help cover this week's living expenses, Tsuna thought, carefully stowing it away in his coat. He was packing away his charcoal and brushes when he heard him speak.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna jumped a little, startled, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Hibari!" Tsuna said happily, bowing to the dark-haired man standing on the dock. "I didn't expect to see you today." He beamed at his longtime customer. Hibari had been coming to watch Tsuna paint on the docks for a while now, calmly sitting by the brunette while he sketched, but relaxing only when there were few people around them. Hibari didn't take well to being in crowds at all, especially loud, noisy ones, no matter how innocent of happy the group of people was.

"_They remind me of war zones." _He'd responded when Tsuna asked him why he disliked noise. _"It makes me uneasy."_

Tsuna shuffled a little. "I packed up for the day already, since it's late…" Hibari chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the shorter one's fluffy locks. "That's fine. I'll be back tomorrow." Tsuna blushed, but smiled warmly up at the normally stoic and cold man.

"I look forward to it!"

"Kyoya, sweetie?"

Hibari stiffened a little and turned around. Tsuna felt his breath hitch. Standing nearby was a young woman with long, curly blonde hair dressed in a beautiful red silk dress and holding a decorated purse in a glove-encased hand. She was Elizabeth Vance, the daughter of the infamous Lord Vance, rumored to be one of the Queen's most favoured noblemen. She was also Hibari's fiancée.

Hibari turned without a smile, his features clouded slightly. "Miss Vance, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth pouted and walked forward, slightly unsteady on the uneven wooden planks on the dock in the tiny, high-heeled shoes. "I offered you a ride back to your mansion in my carriage. Why are you here in this unsanitary place?"

A vein twitched in Hibari's temple. "I came to see a friend of mine." He said shortly, making Tsuna's heart ache a little. _Friend_. Between the three of them, they all knew that Hibari's feelings for Tsuna had long extended beyond the meaning of friendship. Elizabeth looked a Tsuna with a cold, superior look that she often reserved for the brunette.

"Oh, hello, Sawada. I didn't see you there."

Tsuna bowed to her; Hibari making a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. He obviously disapproved of Tsuna being so polite to Elizabeth when she was far from offering the same simple act of courtesy to him.

"Good evening, Miss Vance."

Elizabeth sidled up to Hibari, now pretending Tsuna wasn't there anymore. "I know I asked before, Kyoya, but I think you were distracted." A nasty look in Tsuna's direction. "Would you like to come over for dinner? Father invited a chef from France over tonight. I hear the food is even better than the ones served in the palace."

Hibari glowered slightly. "I told you that I had business to attend to. Please say hello to your father for me. I'm busy right now. Please excuse us." Elizabeth deflated a little, attempting to look hurt.

"Very well then, Kyoya dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsuna looked away as she pressed a quick kiss to the unmoving Hibari's cheek, threw him one last contemptuous look, and flounced off to the carriage waiting for her on the street. There was an awkward moment, which was broken by Hibari wiping his cheek with a disgusted look on his face, and Tsuna burst out into giggles.

Hibari looked at him, mollified. "What's so funny?"

Tsuna beamed radiantly at him. "No, it's just, you're normally so serious and stiff sometimes, it's funny to see you wipe Miss Vance's kiss off your cheek like a five year old rejecting his grandmother's smooches."

Hibari's eye twitched again, but this time he smiled slightly with amusement and suddenly stepped forward, catching Tsuna in a huge hug, making the brunette squeak a little and cling onto the nobleman's neck. Hibari leaned in, gently tapping his forehead against Tsuna's (which happened to have a smudge of charcoal on it) and sighed.

"If only…I could be with you…instead of that…vulture…" Tsuna collapsed into a heap of giggles at Hibari's description of Elizabeth Vance again. "We could be happy together…you can paint every day…I can leave this miserable city behind…and nothing, nothing, will stop us."

Tsuna smiled at Hibari, raising a small hand to touch the raven's cheek. "I wish we could do that too. I get this feeling when I'm with you…like…we're just meant to be." Hibari sighed. "But it seems like we're never going to get the chance, right?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't know what this 'feeling' is, but I know that I'm not giving you up. Especially not to that _Miss _Vance." Tsuna made a face at the name, and Hibari actually laughed, pulling Tsuna close to him again.

The two of them wandered around after sunset, admiring the streets bathed in a warm, orange glow from the streetlights above. Hibari walked Tsuna home, and gently kissed him on the forehead before the brunette walked upstairs into his room. Unknown to either of them, a pair of cold blue eyes followed their moments, boiling with jealousy.

The next morning, Tsuna was back at the docks again, sketching away. The usual crowd had come by again, requesting their portraits to be drawn. Tsuna happily complied, this time using watercolours, his personal favourite. He brought a delicious doughnut at the bakery down the road, and spent most of the afternoon and evening painting the boats passing by the dock and sailing out of the harbor.

When the sun began setting and the crowd began dispersing once again, Tsuna rinsed out his brushed and quickly stored everything away. The seagulls crowed loudly as the wind blew in. Tsuna lifted his head, smiling at the beautiful view of the clear waters and landscape. Footsteps drew the brunette's attention from the image before him, but something wasn't right. The steps were far too light to be Hibari's…and there was a strange clicking sound with every stride.

The sound of a high heeled shoe.

Tsuna spun around, and his breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with Elizabeth Vance holding a small, black pistol straight at him. Tsuna stood very still, looking right into the livid woman's face.

"Miss Vance?" he asked cautiously, even though his heart was beating very, very fast.

"It's all your fault, you know." She sneered, her hand shaking slightly. "It's your fault Kyoya won't marry me. Not voluntarily, anyway." She laughed a little, curls bouncing around her thin face. Tsuna wanted to run, but the thing in Elizabeth's hand was still aimed at him.

"Kyoya doesn't deserve some pathetic street runt like you. He needs someone young, sweet, and caring for him, he needs a _wife._ And you're none of that, Sawada. He needs me. I can take care of him. But while you're still around, Kyoya won't even _look_ at me."

Tsuna frowned. He didn't take insults well, especially from people like Elizabeth, but it was her ridiculous conception of Hibari that really got to him. "You say that you'll take good care of Mr. Hibari." Tsuna challenged. "You think of yourself as a perfect lady, a wonderful fiancée, and eventually, a treasured wife. But because you think that way, you're blinded by your greed and want for someone as noble and honest as Mr. Hibari. Maybe there's a reason why he doesn't like you. And maybe it's not because of me. Maybe it's because you're so self-centered, and because you're plain _horrible!" _

Her mouth was moving soundlessly like a fish, having never been insulted so badly before in her life. Tsuna's chest was heaving, and he broke into a run, pushing right past her, ignoring her shriek for him to stop, to take back those words, but he'll never do so, never, how could she think Hibari would be low and stupid enough to buy her act?

"Tsuna!"

The brunette looked up to see a raven-haired man running down the street towards him, an unmistakable look of anger and fear etched upon his face. Tsuna opened his mouth to shout Hibari's name, to tell him to turn around because—

Bang.

—because she had a gun. Tsuna's knees jerked, a slow, burning pain filling his chest as he stumbled and fell on the cobblestones, coughing a little. He felt cold all over. Footsteps halted next to him, and he felt arms pulling him up. It was warm.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, can you hear me? Damn it, Tsuna, don't die, don't die now, please—"

Was that Hibari? Tsuna's fingers sought out the raven's hand, and through numb fingers, he felt the other's hand close around his own.

"Tsuna, god, don't do this, listen to me, wake up, wake up, please…"

Were those tears? Tsuna couldn't be sure. He tried to speak, but the only words that came out were soft, pained whispers. "I…I love..."

The world slowly darkened, and then there was no more.

So. Some of you guys didn't like seeing Hibari dying, so I changed it around a little, and its Tsuna's turn! Not that killing our adorable dame-Tsuna was any fun for me, anyway TT^TT

Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update…life just doesn't give the time, haha. Thank you very much for reading. Comments will always, always be appreciated.

-Star


	5. Chapter 5 Modern Day Japan

Reincarnation Chapter Five KHR

Welcome back, everybody, thank you for taking the time to read this ^^ this is the last chapter of the story! There's only so much you can write about two people dying through history and getting reincarnated again…but I hope you'll enjoy this last part of the story. I can promise you right now that nobody's dying~ don't you worry. Because as we all know, some people are just meant to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! KHR belongs to the genius who created it. Any events or characters related to anybody living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

Japan, Modern Day

Tsuna sprinted as fast as he could down the street, a piece of toast clamped in his mouth, struggling into his jacket along the way. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to set his alarm again. 'Why did that always happen?' Tsuna grumbled, chewing quickly. Sometimes it felt as though fate was trying to ruin his life or something.

He scrambled over a fence in his shortcut towards school. The bell had already rung, so the floors were deserted as the brunette practically flew down the hallway. Staggering into class, he cried out, "I apologize for being late!"

There was a deafening silence. Tsuna panted and looked around. The teacher stared at him, mouth open. The rest of the class had their eyes bugged out as though he'd grown an extra head. Tsuna groaned out loud.

He'd gotten the wrong classroom.

Again.

Hibari Kyoya strolled down the hall, humming absent-mindedly to himself as he flipped through a pamphlet titled _5__th__ Annual Tokyo Art Exhibition_. It was in town this weekend, and hopefully he'd find the time between his duties to go. The raven had a rather secretive passion for viewing masterpieces painted long ago, though admittedly, he'd never really told anyone about it. Not that anyone who found out would dare expose him in a negative way, anyway.

He pushed opened the door to the disciplinary room, and to his surprise, the principal and a teacher was sitting in the room with a nervous looking brunette. Hibari raised an eyebrow and promptly snapped the door shut behind him.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" He asked, frowning. The principal jumped a little and stood up quickly, coughing. The teacher grabbed the brunette's arm and made him stand up too.

"Ah, Hibari-san. This here is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's been arriving late for class for the past week, and because of that, his grades are suffering accordingly. We'd hoped that a detention or so would solve this problem…if you may."

Hibari scowled, on the verge of telling those useless herbivores to solve their own problems and that late students with bad grades hardly concerned him, but then he saw the younger boy's face.

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyoya actually blushed.

Tsuna sat, shaking like a leaf. He was currently sitting in the library after school, book bag caught in a death grip in his thin fingers, waiting for certain death. In the name of Hibari Kyoya.

He'd never thought the school prefect would actually say yes about giving him detention. He'd been thinking more along the lines of getting beaten to pulp by those rumored tonfas and left to die on the floor of the disciplinary room. Those dark, bottomless onyx eyes had practically pierced through him, and then Hibari was shrugging and telling him to meet him in the library after school, and that was all.

Tsuna looked around, worried. He didn't want to be beaten up for something as stupid as Hibari thinking he didn't come. Where was the prefect?

"Looking for someone?"

Tsuna shrieked and spun around, clutching his bookbag to his chest. Hibari stood behind him, looking bemused and a little offended at the brunette's reaction.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tsuna flushed with embarrassment. "N-nothing, Hibari-kun…you just startled me." Hibari studied him a little, then shrugged again and said, "Your teachers said you're failing. What subjects are they?"

Tsuna's blushed deepened to a tomato red. "I…I…all of them." He said miserably, and hung his head. Hibari raised an eyebrow at the little brunette, then sighed and suddenly reached over to pull Tsuna's bag out of his hands. Unknown to the prefect, the shorter of the two had wound his hands so tightly around his bag that his wrists were caught in the straps, and with Hibari's sudden tug, Tsuna went sailing right into his chest.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he fell against the fearsome school prefect, his chocolate brown orbs staring right into the dark pair above him. Was it his imagination…or did Hibari looked surprised and flustered, just like himself?

Reality came smacking into Tsuna as he realized that he was currently _leaning against the Disciplinary Head's chest_.

Damn.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna shrieked in a high pitched voice again, probably breaking glass somewhere. He stumbled back, leaving his bag hanging in Hibari's arms. The raven stared at Tsuna for a moment, then opened his bookbag and fumbled through it. Tsuna stood, confused. Why wasn't Hibari flying at him in fury now? He knew the prefect hated people invading his space.

Hibari, meanwhile, had managed to fish the brunette's crumpled timetable out of his bag and was looking through it. Then, the raven tapped the sheet and said in amusement, "You've got history first. Let's get started on that, alright?"

Tsuna watched with his mouth hanging open as Hibari put his bag and timetable down on the table and walked over to the shelves. The poor brunette had been living off those terrifying stories of Hibari passed down to him by his upperclassmen for virtually a year now. But looking at the prefect now, he didn't seem so bad. Scary, yes. Strange, yes. Picky about space, definatly. But at least Tsuna wasn't another dead body on the floor yet. Could Hibari Kyoya be possibly…likeable?

Hibari's face poked out from between the shelves. "You know, I could make you clean out the whole gym if you'd prefer to stand around rather than study and catch up on your work, omnivore."

Tsuna squeaked and dived for the reference books.

Ten minutes later, the prefect and student were sitting at the table with a pile of thick volumes on world history surrounding them. Tsuna carefully stacked the books on Medieval Times next to the Spanish Historical Guides, and opened his binder for his homework. Hibari flipped through a thick paperback on the Second World War, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. Tsuna would never say it aloud, but it made the normally fierce looking prefect quite cute.

"Uhm…so my teacher listed a couple of time periods he wanted us to review for the test next week." Tsuna said meekly. He leaned in, tapping the first word written there. "Ancient Rome."

Hibari closed the book and set it down heavily on the chair and glanced over to where Tsuna was sitting. "There's a book on that right next to you." Tsuna grabbed the complicated looking thing, blowing a layer of dust off it while he did. Hibari slid his glasses off, nodding at Tsuna. "Well, you learn best right from the source. Read it aloud, so I know you're actually reading. No skiving off on lessons." He smirked a little at Tsuna's adorable pout.

Tsuna flipped through the first chapter and carefully read, "Conspiracy was a very common thing among the Romans. Empires that were once powerful and dominating fell to the merciless betrayals and backstabbers, who were often people involved in the Emperor's own private advisors themselves. Here are the records written by a scribe who witnessed the murder of one of Rome's most infamous rulers, who, like so many others, fell to the hands of a man he had once considered a brother."

Tsuna looked up, pale. The scribe had watched the Emperor get killed? That must've been terrible! Tsuna looked up, and to his terror, saw a look up anger and rage on Hibari's face. The raven scowled at the book and said heatedly, "I have no tolerance for traitors. It's…an act…lower…than _low_."

Tsuna hastily shut the book and said, "Well, maybe we should cover another topic first." He sweatdropped a little a he pulled the assignment sheet closer to him again. "Uhh, next is…Old England!"

Hibari frowned again, but passed a hardcover over to Tsuna with the title _England's Past_. Tsuna opened the book once again, and started reading: "Old family feuds are often passed down by many generations, like the way heirlooms or character traits are done so. Between the most old and noble families of Old England, the greatest conflicts are generally between those who remain loyal to their Queen and those who feel that the monarchy has worn itself out. One of the bloodiest disputes of all time was staged between two ancient families, which resulted in the complete and utter defeat of one of the most pure bloodlines loyal to the royal family of all. The Monarchy was soon replaced by a more democratic society."

Tsuna finished the paragraph and looked up, hoping that Hibari had calmed down. The prefect did look subdued, but his expression was one of disappointment and resentment. Tsuna blinked with worry. "Hibari-kun? Is something wrong?"

Hibari only shrugged and said softly, "The entire family died in the service of the Queen. In the end, the royal line was replaced completely. Their sacrifice was rather…wasted, don't you think?" Tsuna bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that. "I suppose you're right." He replied. Hibari coughed and said quickly, "What else is on your list there?"

Tsuna consulted his sheet. "The Civil War." Hibari mumbled something and moved yet another stack of books before passing a volume titled _American's Historical Battles_ over to the brunette, who cracked the book open and started reading once more: "One of the most significant battles ever fought in America was none other than the Civil War, a fight between the Northern and Southern parts of the United States of America in their conflict against slavery. The war raged on for many years, harsh and unyielding. In the end, the North claimed victory and abolished slavery, but to the cost of many lives. One story of the tragic death of one of the North's bravest Colonels was recorded in detail by an unknown civil war nurse in their diary, which fully captured the hopelessness and loss of losing one's leader and friend."

Hibari sat, arms crossed, a slight crease in his forehead. Why was history always about somebody dying? Especially the leaders, like the Civil War Colonel or that Roman Emperor. Suddenly, he felt soft fingers touch his forehead, and he jerked back out of reflex, despite the fact that the touch felt soothing rather than threatening.

"What…what are you doing?" He asked, staring at Tsuna. The brunette looked at him, trying to smile weakly, but was highly unsuccessful due to the monstrous tears running down his face.

"S-sorry, Hibari-kun, y-you shouldn't frown l-like that so much, i-it'll give you wrinkles." Tsuna hiccupped, crying over the story, and at that moment, Hibari discovered that there would always be a first for everything. He had just found that hiccup _cute_. Throwing those thoughts quickly out of his mind, the prefect cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I'll read the last part of your assignment." He peered over at the paper. The Late 1800's. Reaching over the books on Viking invasions, he picked up the reference guide called _Dawn of a New Century_. Stealing a quick look at Tsuna, he thought, 'This might take his mind off that Civil War chapter." Opening to the first page, he cleared his throat and began reading:

"By the late 1800's, towns had slowly began turning into cities. New developments were being created at an outstanding speed, such as the use of trains and railroads, a new government system despite the Monarchy's continued existence, and recreational activities such as sports or the arts. Here we have samples of paintings created by a streetside artist, which was a common thing back then as it is now."

Hibari flipped the page, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. There, in front of him, were the images of several paintings made with watercolours, pastels, oil paints, and even charcoal. Hibari traced his fingers over them, heart pounding fast in his chest. He could almost feel the artist's brushes in the smooth paper, running over the canvas, weaving out the beautiful painting, as though he had once stood beside the painter, watching them paint. He could see Tsuna staring at the pictures, eyes wide, captivated. Hibari reluctantly turned the page to finish the paragraph:

"These paintings were donated to a museum by one of the last remaining noble families. The story of the painter is that of a tragic one; while creating the masterpieces, they met and fell in love with the last heir of the noble family. However, the heir's fiancé/fiancée grew jealous of the painter, and in the end, shot them in cold blood and murdered the talented street artist. To this day, the mysterious painter's identity remains unknown."

Hibari looked up. If he had thought this story would cheer Tsuna up, he was, quite regrettably, wrong. Tsuna was clutching his bookbag again, tears streaming down his face, expression similar to a teenage girl's after watching _The Titanic_ or something. The brunette wiped his eyes, shaking silently. Hibari sat, awkward, unsure of what to do. Fortunately, Tsuna spoke, his words punctuated by slight hiccups and sniffles.

"It's…it's so sad…why…why did all t-these p-people have to d-die? The E-emperor, the nobleman, the C-colonel, the a-artist." He started crying ever harder. "These people, t-there must have b-been somebody w-waiting for them t-to come back. F-from the war. From the s-streets. Anywhere! W-why…" he wiped his eyes tearfully and whispered his last question, "Just…_why_?"

Tsuna didn't know why all those stories were affecting him so badly. They were crushing him on the inside, to hear about all these things that happened. He felt stupid, for crying like a girl. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to go off like that." Hibari pulled a tissue out of his pocket, and quietly handed it over.

"Just don't go crying on the books. I'll put them back. You should probably go home today."

Tsuna looked up, clutching the soft material tightly in his hand. "Oh, no, I'll help."

He jumped up to help, but in his haste, tripped over a stack of reference material on the floor. Tsuna flailed his arms wildly, trying to regain his balance. The floor flew up to him, but even as Tsuna braced for impact, he never hit the floor. Warmth suddenly enveloped him, and Tsuna found himself clutching onto Hibari's arms, which were secured tightly around him.

For a moment they both stood there. Tsuna inhaled shakily, then, mustering up his courage, said softly, "Hibari-kun…?" Hibari didn't answer for a moment, choosing instead to quietly hold the brunette close to him.

"Is it just me, Tsuna? Or are you getting this feeling too?"

Tsuna felt his breath hitch. His voice shook slightly as he answered, "This feeling…like we've known each other forever?"

Hibari's hold tightened slightly around him. "So I'm not going crazy here." He said with a small smile. Tsuna wriggled a little in his hold so he could turn around to face the prefect. Never before had the brunette ever seen someone so beautiful.

"Well, you know what they say," he joked. "Falling in love is a crazy thing to do."

Hibari chose that precise moment to lean in, and the moment their lips met, they knew it was real. They couldn't explain it, and they doubt they ever could, but it didn't really matter. Fate had a strange way of dealing its cards sometimes. But even is if the hand is bad, if you persevere, eventually, things just might go the way as planned. It might take days. Years. Centuries even. They might appear as a different person each time. The Romans. Englishmen. Americans fighting in a war. A simple artist whose brush made masterpieces.

But that didn't matter now, either.

Because Sawada Tsuna and Hibari Kyoya were together at last.

Just the way there were meant to be from the very beginning.

_End_

So this is the end! I'm aware that I practically ruined Hibari's character –dies- but put it this way. The man has been waiting for a near nineteen centuries just to be with the one he loves. He's entitled to act a little out of character.

Thank you all very much for sticking with me until the end of my fist fanfiction! I'll be writing plenty more, so perhaps it'll suit your taste, and hopefully, create more readers. Working hard now. Comments are much appreciated! Thank you once again.

-Star


End file.
